Romance Drama
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Taedong memikirkan betapa ajaib kehidupan dan pertemuan setiap orang dengan pasangan hidupnya, pertemuan sederhana yang terkesan tidak sengaja namun menjadi takdir bagi mereka. (Kim Taedong, Choi Seonghwan, BOYS24)


~,~

 ** _Fangirlie's Fanfiction :_**

 ** _Romance Fict_**

(Kim Tae Dong & Choi Seong Hwan)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warning : typos, possibly ooc_

~,~

Awal pertemuan Taedong dengan Seonghwan seperti adegan dalam fiksi romansa, bukan, bukan adegan terlampau populer dimana sepasang tokoh saling menabrak hingga salah satu terjatuh atau dimana dua tokoh bertabrakan namun tidak ingin ditunjuk sebagai pihak yang bersalah dan saling meninggikan suara. Taedong bisa dikatakan membantu Seonghwan mengambil kembali dompet milik Kakak Seonghwan yang diambil pencuri, walau sebenarnya Taedong tidak memiliki maksud menjadi pahlawan atau semacamnya, Taedong hanya kebetulan mengikat tali sepatu pada tempat juga waktu yang tepat hingga posisinya membuat langkah si pencuri terhalang dan terjatuh karena menabraknya. Si pencuri berdiri dengan terburu karena seruan Seonghwan maupun Kakak Seonghwan berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, melanjutkan langkah tanpa berpayah untuk membungkuk dan mengambil dompet biru muda yang kemudian diambil oleh Taedong. Kepalanya menoleh pada sisi dimana dua orang berlari untuk meneriakkan 'pencuri' daripada menyerukan 'dompet tertinggal' pada orang yang menabraknya, warna kesan feminism juga gestur terburu dari orang yang menabraknya cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa dompet di tangan Taedong bukanlah dompet milik Laki-laki tadi.

Taedong mengarahkan pandangan pada Laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas di depannya, mengambil dompet biru muda di tangannya selagi tersenyum seperti mengucap terima kasih secara tidak langsung. Sudut bibir Taedong meninggi untuk membalas senyuman si murid Sekolah Menengah atas yang memiliki tinggi tubuh murid Sekolah Menengah Pertama, senyuman Taedong menjadi lebih lebar karena pemikiran tersebut hingga meloloskan tawa ringan tanpa sengaja . . .

"Kenapa, Taedong-ssi?" Tidak mengherankan, kalau orang itu mengetahui nama Taedong karena dia masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah menengah pertama dengan papan nama yang tersemat di bagian atas seragamnya. Tinggi tubuh orang itu tidak melebihi tinggi tubuhnya, memudahkan orang itu untuk membaca papan nama milik Taedong tanpa melakukan banyak gerakan

"Bukan masalah" Taedong merendahkan tubuhnya, tanpa sengaja turut mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah orang di hadapannya. Matanya menyipit untuk membaca tulisan di papan nama yang tersemat pada seragamnya, sementara telinganya mendengar suara nafas tertahan entah karena alasan apa dari orang di hadapannya. Wajah Taedong kembali terangkat dan memberi senyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "bukan masalah, Seonghwan . . . Seonghwan-ssi"

"Ah, panggilan 'Hyung' juga tidak buruk" Seonghwan mengambil satu langkah mundur yang membuat Taedong mengerti kalau jarak antara dirinya dan Seonghwan terlalu dekat hingga menimbulkan rasa canggung bagi Seonghwan, dia menegakkan tubuh selagi memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Bibir Taedong melengkung untuk melontarkan kata maaf tanpa suara, walaupun Seonghwan tersenyum tipis seperti tidak lagi merasa ada masalah dengan kelakuan Taedong

"Seonghwanie?" Panggilan terkesan akrab yang diucapkan dengan canggung oleh Taedong, membuat Seonghwan melontarkan tawa ringan karena tingkah Taedong yang dianggapnya lucu

"Kau memanggilku dengan panggilan akrab, namun juga bersikap begitu canggung padaku" Seonghwa berujar tanpa menurunkan sudut bibirnya yang sebelumnya meninggi karena tawa ringan, melihat Taedong turut menarik sudut bibir dan mengusap sisi belakang kepala dengan gestur canggung. Taedong lebih sering memiliki interaksi dengan sekelompok teman laki-lakinya, tidak merasa canggung untuk mengeliminasi jarak demi memperhatikan babak permainan di papan portable atau semacamnya, jadi melihat orang lain memundurkan langkah seperti merasa tidak nyaman dengan jarak yang dibuatnya membuat Taedong merasa canggung dan tidak yakin bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap

"Maaf . . . kan aku" Perkataan Taedong kembali membuat Seonghwan melontarkan senyuman, mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi cubitan ringan di sisi wajah Taedong karena merasa gemas

"Bukan masalah, Taedong-ah" Kontak pandangan Seonghwan terputus dengan Taedong, saat Pemuda marga Choi itu menoleh dan melihat Gadis yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya di belakang punggungnya. Taedong tidak mendengar obrolan mereka secara jelas, tapi Taedong bisa menebak kalau pertemuan mereka hampir selesai

"Kami harus segera pergi, aku hampir terlambat untuk mengikuti les sebagai persiapan masuk Perguruan Tinggi" Taedong bukan bermaksud kurang ajar dengan merasa terkejut saat mengetahui Seonghwan adalah murid tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah atas, secara tidak langsung memberitahu bahwa usia Seonghwan lebih dewasa tiga tahun dari Taedong

"Kau murid tingkat tiga?" Pertanyaan yang dilontar Taedong tanpa sengaja membuat Pemuda Kim itu mengatupkan bibir dan merutuki mulutnya yang bergerak terlalu cepat, tangan Taedong menepuk bibirnya selagi merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Seonghwan melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang lucu, membuat pemilik marga Choi itu melontarkan tawa ringan yang menghentikan gerakan Taedong

"Ini bukan kali pertama seseorang merasa terkejut dengan usiaku. Kau sendiri, sudah berada di tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah Pertama?" Bukan pertanyaan tidak sopan kalau mengingat bahwa Taedong melontarkan tanya dengan maksud yang sama beberapa saat lalu, Seonghwan mendapat jawaban dengan gerakan mengangguk dari Taedong

"Kalau begitu, semoga kau berhasil lulus dan diterima di Sekolah Menengah atas yang kau inginkan" Lirikan Seonghwan mengarah pada jam tangan dengan bahan karet di pergelangan, mempertemukan pandangnya dengan tatap Taedong yang menggumam mengerti

"Aku mengerti, aku juga harus pulang. Jadi, sampai jumpa" Sudah dikatakan kalau Taedong lebih sering memiliki interaksi dengan sekelompok teman dekat juga tentunya anggota keluarga yang ditemuinya setiap hari, membuat Taedong lebih akrab dengan 'sampai jumpa' untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan orang lain. Pertemuan Taedong dan Seonghwan saat ini hanya pertemuan tidak sengaja, hanya satu pertemuan yang kemungkinan tidak lagi ada, membuat Taedong menutup mulutnya seolah dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah

"Eung, sampai jumpa" Lengkungan senyum dan lambaian tangan dari Seonghwan adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh Taedong sebelum Seonghwan dan Kakak Perempuannya membaur diantara banyak pejalan kaki dengan terburu, Taedong mengerjap pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte untuk pulang.

Kakak Taedong termasuk diantara orang yang mempercayai bahwa setiap hal memiliki maksud, tidak ada sesuatu dengan nama kebetulan di Dunia ini. Taedong hanya membalas respon antusias dari Kakaknya dengan datar, meminum air putih pada gelas tinggi milik sang Kakak dan tersedak karena tepukan punggung terlampau antusias dari Kakaknya. Kakaknya mengoceh mengenai drama yang dia tonton, tidak menarik perhatian Taedong yang memikirkan ulang pertemuan dengan Seonghwan. Tangannya mengambil ponsel milik sang Kakak yang terabaikan di meja, mencari nama 'Seonghwan' di bagian pencarian media sosial. Taedong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku selagi dia membuang nafas dengan perlahan, kecewa karena tidak menemukan 'Seonghwan' yang dimaksud, tidak melihat sang Kakak yang tersenyum di sebelahnya.

.

Taedong mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas yang dia lihat digunakan Seonghwan pada pertemuan mereka, membuat Taedong harus berjalan melewati dua halte kalau dia memutuskan turun di halte dekat sekolah menengah pertamanya. Tidak ada alasan istimewa kenapa Taedong melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah menengah atas tersebut, selain alasan bahwa sekolah tersebut memiliki jarak paling dekat dengan rumahnya dibandingkan dengan sekolah menengah atas lainnya. Ingatan mengenai Seonghwan berada di tingkat tiga dan mengikuti bimbingan belajar dengan serius membuat Taedong tidak mengharapkan pertemuan kedua dengannya, tidak begitu kecewa karena tidak menemukan nama Seonghwan diantara puluhan kakak kelasnya (dia mengatakan tidak kecewa, bukan berarti dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya). Seonghwan bukan murid terlampau populer yang menerus dibicarakan setelah kelulusan, tapi Taedong mendengar beberapa murid dari Klub Vocal membicarakan Seonghwan sebagai satu diantara anggota Klub Vocal yang mengikuti kegiatan dengan aktif. Giseok adalah teman satu kelasnya yang mengikuti Klub Vocal, merasa kesulitan karena Taedong menanyakan banyak hal mengenai Klub Vocal namun terkekeh saat Taedong melontar nama Seonghwan tanpa sengaja.

Fakta bahwa Giseok dan Seonghwan saling mengenal hanya mendapat respon biasa dari Taedong, tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya dia memberi respon atas pernyataan Giseok. Respon terkesan canggung dari Taedong menghasilkan tawa keras Giseok hingga mengundang rasa ingin tahu dua murid di bangku depan, menghentikan obrolan mereka untuk menoleh dengan raut bertanya pada Taedong yang terburu menggeleng dan menggunakan gestur canggung untuk mengatakan tidak apa. Taedong hampir merutuki Giseok sebagai orang menyebalkan sebelum Giseok menawarkan diri untuk mengenalkannya pada Seonghwan sebagai teman, Taedong menanyakan seberapa dekat hubungan mereka hingga perlu memperkenalkan teman dan membuat Giseok kembali meloloskan tawa karena sikap Taedong yang dia pikir sangat posesif. Bertemu dengan teman di penghujung pekan adalah hal biasa, tapi Taedong menanyakan pakaian yang harus dia gunakan pada tiga kakak perempuannya yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Taedong menuruti tiga kakaknya yang memilih pakaian dengan antusias, namun mengelak saat kakaknya menyebut Taedong sudah dewasa dan ingin melakukan kencan dengan seseorang, mendapat ucapan 'aku mengerti' dengan nada malas dari ketiga perempuan tersebut.

Giseok meninggalkan Taedong dan Seonghwan dengan alasan dirinya lupa bahwa dia memiliki janji di tempat lain, membuat Taedong hanya menyibukkan diri untuk menatap cangkir kopi di tangannya. Seonghwan menaruh fokus pada ponselnya, tidak menunjukkan tanda dirinya akan beranjak pergi setelah Giseok meninggalkannya berdua dengan Taedong. Gerakan canggung Taedong yang hendak menaruh cangkir di meja membuatnya menumpahkan minuman warna pekat tersebut, meraih tisu untuk menyerap minuman itu sebelum membasahi lantai . . .

"Kau seperti merasa salah tingkah karena bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai" Seonghwan memberi komentar selagi menyimpan ponsel, membantu Taedong untuk membersihkan meja dari noda minuman pekat yang ditumpahkannya

"Begitukah?" Taedong membalas dengan nada bertanya yang terkesan datar, mendapat lirikan dari Seonghwan yang memberi anggukan setelahnya. Pandangan Taedong mengedar untuk mencari tempat sampah dan menaruh bekas tisu pada tempatnya, mengambil tisu yang sudah digunakan oleh Seonghwan untuk turut membuangnya

"Kau ingin berjalan denganku, Seonghwan-ssi?" Rasanya tidak nyaman untuk memanggil Seonghwan dengan panggilan akrab, Taedong bahkan ragu kalau Seonghwan mengingat pertemuan dengannya hampir setahun lalu

"Boleh saja, lagipula aku tidak menyukai pilihan menu di tempat ini" Ujar Seonghwan dengan suara pelan, membuat Taedong harus menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa mendengar ucapan Seonghwan. Bibir Taedong membulat paham sebelum dia meloloskan tawa ringan yang membuat Seonghwan memberi sikutan kasar pada sisi tubuhnya

"Itu menyakitkan, Seonghwan-ssi" Gerutu Taedong selagi mengusap sisi tubuhnya yang terkena sikutan kasar dari Seonghwan, tidak mendapat respon Seonghwan selain lirikan seadanya. Taedong tidak benar-benar merasa sakit dengan sikutan Seonghwan (sikutannya menyakitkan, tapi tidak sesakit itu hingga perlu membuat Taedong menggerutu), hanya mencari kegiatan juga obrolan sebelum mereka terperangkap dalam suasana canggung

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, imbuhan Hyung tidak buruk juga. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung', seperti sebelumnya" Manik Taedong melebar karena perkataan Seonghwan, terkejut karena Seonghwan mengingat pertemuan dengannya hampir setahun lalu

"Kau mengingatnya?" Langkah Taedong berhenti untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya secara jelas pada Seonghwan, membuat Seonghwan turut menghentikan langkah dan melengkungkan senyum karena ekspresi Taedong yang dianggap lucu

"Giseok mengatakan teman sekelasnya ingin bertemu denganku, menyebut namanya dan membuatku ingat denganmu. Sebenarnya, Kakakku yang mengingatmu karena dia merasa berterima kasih padamu" Seonghwan menunjukkan gestur canggung yang membuat Taedong meragukan cerita Seonghwan, memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan dan hanya membulatkan mulut sebagai tanda dia mengerti. Seonghwan melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak memberi tanda dirinya ingin menunggu Taedong yang menyusul dengan tenang di belakangnya

"Apa kau berhasil mendapat jurusan yang kau inginkan, Seonghwanie-Hyung?" Taedong melirik ke sisi kanan, menemukan Seonghwan yang mengangguk semangat dengan lengkungan senyum. Taedong tidak menemukan alasan dari perasaan menggelitik dalam dirinya saat melihat senyuman Seonghwan, tapi dia tidak berpikir terlalu keras dan hanya membiarkan sudut bibirnya turut meninggi

"Iya, hal melegakan setelah aku mengikuti bimbingan belajar selama satu semester. Kau memang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan disana atau melakukannya karena seseorang?" Pertanyaan yang dilontar Seonghwan dengan nada ragu, membuat Taedong mengernyit karena tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Seonghwan dengan jelas

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Seonghwanie-Hyung?" Tatapan bertanya dari Taedong mendapat balasan dengan tatapan ragu dari Seonghwan, melihat Seonghwan tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat

"Kemana kita akan pergi kencan?" Seonghwan memandang bingung pada Taedong yang tersedak di sebelahnya, tersedak oleh ludah sendiri karena pertanyaan tidak terduga dari Seonghwan

"Kencan?" Ulang Taedong yang mendapat anggukan membenarkan Seonghwan, merasakan dirinya tersedak ludah untuk kali kedua. Seonghwan memberikan pandangan khawatir, alih-alih melempar pandangan bingung seperti sebelumnya

"Sepertinya, kau tidak senang karena aku menyebut ini sebagai kencan ya?" Gestur membantah dari Taedong membalas perkataan yang dilontar Seonghwan dengan ekspresi khawatir

"Aku suka denganmu, maksudku aku suka melakukan kencan denganmu, maksudku . . . hah, terserah saja, ayo kencan" Tangan Taedong meraih tangan Seonghwan, mendeham canggung karena degupan tidak teratur yang dia rasakan sedari tadi menjadi lebih kencang hingga rasanya dia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Seonghwan tidak melihat wajah memerah Taedong karena sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sendiri, tangan Taedong yang melingkari pergelangannya sama sekali tidak meringankan usaha Seonghwan untuk meredakan degupan jantungnya yang memacu cepat.

Kakak Seonghwan bukan orang tidak tahu terima kasih yang melupakan kebaikan orang lain begitu saja, tapi dia memutar memorinya dengan sangat keras untuk menemukan siapa sosok yang dimaksud Seonghwan dengan 'orang yang mengambil dompetmu dari pencuri'. Ekspresi antusias Seonghwan yang menceritakan acara kencannya dengan Taedong mencuri perhatian Kakak Seonghwan dari tayangan drama kesukaan, membentuk lengkungan senyum dan menopang dagu untuk memperhatikan ekspresi senang Seonghwan yang berbeda dari ekspresi senang membahas Kompetisi Bernyanyi atau kegiatan jalan dengan temannya. Kakak Seonghwan hanya merespon biasa dan mengulum senyum karena melihat telinga Seonghwan memerah selagi menjauh untuk menerima panggilan, sebelum mengembalikan fokus pada drama yang tengah menampilkan aktor pilihannya.

.

Orang pertama yang mengucap kata 'kencan' diantara Seonghwan dan Taedong adalah Seonghwan yang direspon Taedong tersedak ludah sebanyak dua kali, tapi Taedong menghubungi Seonghwan usai 'kencan pertama' mereka dan mengajak yang lebih dewasa melakukan kencan di penghujung pekan berikutnya kalau Seonghwan memiliki waktu. Seonghwan menggunakan puluhan penghujung pekan dengan waktu santainya untuk melakukan kencan bersama Taedong, mengambil potret berdua dengan Taedong yang kemudian ditaruh Taedong pada media sosial miliknya hingga Seonghwan kerepotan membalas teman yang menuntut cerita, juga mengirim ratusan pesan singkat sebagai balasan pesan dari Taedong (mereka melakukan obrolan tidak penting dan bertukar lelucon ketika keduanya tidak memiliki kesibukan). Dengan interaksi intens juga pertemuan rutin seperti itu, rasanya menggemaskan saat mengingat kalau belum ada orang yang mengucap 'apa kau ingin menjadi pasanganku?' diantara Seonghwan dan Taedong, begitu menggemaskan hingga Kakak Seonghwan tidak lagi mengernyit dan melempar tatap bingung saat Seonghwan menempati posisi sebelahnya dan menghabiskan camilan dengan brutal setelah menelusuri media sosial selama beberapa menit.

Seonghwan bukan orang tidak peka yang melewatkan pandangan Taedong yang mengarah secara sembunyi padanya saat mereka bertemu, bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari Taedong menyukai dirinya. Kalau Seonghwan mengatakan dia tidak tertarik pada Taedong, itu menjadi kebohongan paling bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh Seonghwan. Hanya saja Taedong masih pelajar sekolah menengah atas yang harus menaruh fokus utama pada kegiatan sekolah, tidak memecah fokus untuk suatu hubungan yang mungkin berhenti saat Pemuda itu menemukan Gadis Menarik di Perguruan Tinggi (kalau ada yang berpikir jika Seonghwan memiliki pengalaman dengan hal itu, itu memang benar). Pesan Seonghwan berisi ucapan selamat menjadi balasan dari pengumuman kelulusan Taedong, sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang ditimpakan padanya hingga tidak bisa merespon lebih jauh. Enam bulan hingga tujuh bulan berlalu, Seonghwan menghitung obrolannya dengan Taedong menggunakan jari tangan, hanya percakapan singkat untuk menanyakan kabar atau semacamnya. Napas Seonghwan menghembus dengan kasar, hanya menyimpan ponsel tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah melihat postingan mahasiswi teman jurusan Taedong bersama Pemuda Kim itu.

Seonghwan tidak memusingkan pakaian yang harus dikenakannya untuk kencan dengan Taedong di penghujung pekan ini, tepatnya karena dia tidak menduga Taedong akan muncul di depan rumahnya. Seonghwan tidak memiliki waktu mengacak isi lemari dan hanya menggunakan pakaian santai yang sembarang diambilnya dari lemari, Seonghwan berjalan bersisian dengan Taedong yang menggunakan pakaian santai pula (bayangin aja penampilan mereka di postingan Instagram Taedong yang 9August tahun lalu) . . .

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak menemuimu selama beberapa pekan. Kupikir, kau marah dan tidak ingin membaca pesanku karena hal itu" Ujaran pertama dari Taedong mendapat gestur menolak Seonghwan sebagai jawaban

"Ponselku diservis, karena bagian layarnya bermasalah. Kenapa aku harus merasa marah padamu? Kita hanya sepasang teman kencan di penghujung pekan yang luang, bukan dua orang yang memiliki hubungan resmi seperti pasangan kekasih" Seonghwan mengatakannya dengan mudah, menghabiskan tiga bulan terakhir untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia tidak memiliki hak merasa marah pada Taedong yang hanya mengirim obrolan pendek dan tidak menemuinya di penghujung pekan

"Kau tidak ingin memiliki hubungan denganku, Seonghwanie-Hyung?" Taedong melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, melontar pertanyaan pada Seonghwan yang mengedar pandangan untuk mencari kedai makanan yang menarik

"Kau melakukan pendekatan dengan mahasiswi satu jurusanmu. Kenapa kau menanyakan ini padaku?" Balas Seonghwan tanpa menoleh ke arah Taedong, berpura sibuk mencari kedai makanan atau kios menarik untuk dikunjungi

"Siapa?" Nada bingung yang kentara dalam cara bicara Taedong membuat Seonghwan menghembus napas, menahan dirinya dari meninggikan suara hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti Kekasih yang mencemburui pasangannya

"Ada seorang Perempuan yang menandaimu pada postingannya, kalian mengambil foto berdua dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Kupikir, kau tidak mudah berdekatan dengan seseorang dan tidak mudah untuk mengambil gambar dengan seseorang" Seonghwan memang tidak meninggikan nada bicaranya, namun ocehan panjangnya menimbulkan kesan seperti Kekasih yang melihat pasangannya bersama orang lain dan merasa cemburu tanpa penjelasan

"Oh, mahasiswi satu jurusan itu. Dia itu . . . "

"Temanmu? Alasanmu terlalu klasik" Seonghwan menyela, tidak sempat menarik 'rem bicara' hingga meloloskan perkataan dengan nada sinis. Taedong melengkungkan senyuman tipis di sebelahnya

"Eung, dia teman satu jurusan sekaligus saudara sepupuku. Apakah kau memberi sinyal agar aku mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku, Seonghwanie-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Taedong menghentikan langkah Seonghwan, berhenti menyibukkan diri untuk mencari kedai makanan dan memilih untuk melayangkan pandangan sebal pada Taedong

"Jangan melontarkan lelucon seperti itu, aku bisa merasa marah karena selera humormu yang tidak lucu" Fokus Seonghwan belum melepas Taedong, seketika dia merasa gugup saat Taedong membenturkan pandangan mereka

"Saat ini aku sudah marah karena kau hanya menganggap ini sebagai lelucon, Seonghwan" Taedong tidak menambahkan imbuhan 'ie' maupun 'Hyung' untuk memanggil Seonghwan, menandakan dirinya bukan sekedar melontar candaan bodoh lagi menyebalkan

"Kau memang ingin seserius itu?" Seonghwan memiliki perkiraan mengenai apa yang Taedong simpan dalam saku celananya, berusaha tidak mengharap terlalu tinggi yang membuat dia kecewa nantinya

"Aku seharusnya menabung dan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih mahal dari ini, bahkan aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari saku" Cengiran Taedong terkesan begitu canggung, seperti seseorang yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Pemikiran yang berusaha Seonghwan singkirkan (saat Taedong tidak mengajaknya melakukan kencan dan hanya mengobrol dengannya sesekali) menyerang kepalanya hingga degupan jantungnya menjadi tidak terkendali

"Kau seperti ingin menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kau sukai" Lontar Seonghwan, berusaha mengujar sesantai mungkin yang berlawanan dengan ritme degupan jantungnya. Pandangan Taedong mengarah dengan tajam, mengubah ekspresi kakunya dan memberi senyuman tipis setelah melihat ekspresi canggung Seonghwan

"Dan, Seonghwanie-Hyung seperti mengharapkan ungkapan perasaan dari seseorang yang menarik" Taedong mengeluarkan tangan dari saku celana tanpa memperlihatkan benda di telapak tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya mengusap bagian belakang tengkuk dengan canggung

"Aku tidak begitu" Elak Seonghwan dengan cepat, menunduk untuk menutupi sisi wajahnya yang memanas karena pandangan telak Taedong mengarah padanya. Seonghwan merutuki dirinya yang terlihat seperti gadis tingkat sekolah menengah yang pertama kali menyukai seseorang, yang benar saja, bahkan dia bukan seorang gadis

"Seonghwanie-Hyung" Panggilan Taedong tidak membuat Seonghwan mengangkat kepalanya, tangan Taedong meraih tangan Seonghwan yang berada di sisi tubuh Pemilik marga Choi

"Kenapa?" Seonghwan membalas panggilan Taedong tanpa mengangkat wajahnya

"Terserah padamu, kalau kau tidak ingin mengangkat kepalamu. Hanya saja, tolong dengarkan apa yang kukatakan" Kepala Seonghwan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Taedong, membuat Taedong menghembus nafas perlahan

"Aku menghitung percakapan kita selama beberapa bulan dengan jari, kau membalas pesanku dengan baik walau tidak selalu cepat. Aku belum melakukan banyak hal sebagai pelajar dari Perguruan Tinggi, dan kau masih memandangku sebagai murid tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Karena aku akan berusaha melakukan hal yang lebih banyak, maukah kau mempercayaiku?" Wajah Seonghwan terangkat untuk melihat benda yang ditaruh Taedong pada telapak tangannya, cincin logam warna putih yang dijadikan bandul bagi kalung tidak seberapa panjang

"Kau bermaksud melamarku?" Lontaran kata dari Seonghwan bukan balasan yang diharapkan oleh Taedong, warna kemerahan yang menghiasi hingga telinga Seonghwan membuat Taedong menggigit bagian dalam pipi agar bibirnya tidak membuat lengkungan terlampau lebar kesan menyeramkan

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku dan memintamu untuk menyimpan cincin ini, itupun kalau Seonghwanie-Hyung mempercayaiku" Taedong melihat tangan Seonghwan yang masih berada di depannya, belum membuat gerakan setelah Taedong meletakkan kalung dengan bandul cincin logam pada bagian telapaknya. Bibir Taedong mengatup, mendengar suara degupan jantungnya menjadi lebih keras sewaktu Seonghwan mulai merubah posisi tangannya

"Aku percaya" Seonghwan tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberi respon untuk senyuman Taedong yang diberikan, membuatnya menaruh atensi penuh pada kalung yang hendak dipasangnya. Pandang Seonghwan masih menemukan senyuman tampan di wajah Taedong, merasakan otot bibirnya bekerja untuk membentuk lengkungan senyum sebagai balasan. Tangan Taedong meraih tangan Seonghwan, sebelum keduanya melanjutkan langkah menuju kedai makanan yang terakhir Seonghwan perhatikan.

Taedong mengiyakan perkataan sang Kakak bahwa 'tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan' pada akhirnya, mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan Seonghwan yang tidak disengaja dan terkesan seperti adegan dalam drama romansa. Saat dimana Taedong berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas, dirinya mendapat Giseok sebagai teman sebangku, Giseok si anggota Klub Vocal yang mengenal Seonghwan secara pribadi dan kembali mempertemukan Taedong dengan Seonghwan. Ingatkan Taedong untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, tidak pada saat ini karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu kencan Giseok dengan Haejoon, senior mereka sekaligus teman satu klub Giseok semasa sekolah menengah atas. Taedong memikirkan betapa ajaib kehidupan dan pertemuan setiap orang dengan pasangan mereka, pertemuan sederhana terkesan tidak sengaja namun bukan sebuah kebetulan bagi mereka, lamunan Taedong harus berhenti karena ekspresi antusias Seonghwan pada ramyeon panasnya terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan.

Kakak Seonghwan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Seonghwan yang mengoceh di tengah kegiatan menonton drama, bukan berarti dia tidak mendengarkan dan tidak mempedulikan Seonghwan yang menempati posisi sebelahnya dan menghabiskan camilan dengan brutal setelahnya. Sebagai pecinta drama tema romansa, Kakak Seonghwan mengimpikan drama romansa seperti apa yang sering dia lihat tapi melihat hubungan sang adik dengan Taedong yang menggemaskan (seperti beberapafiksi romansa yang dimulai dari persahabatan) secara langsung membuat Kakak Seonghwan mengurungkan keinginan tersebut. Seonghwan tidak lagi menemukan sang kakak yang seharusnya memutar ulang episode terakhir dari drama yang baru selesai diikutinya di penghujung pekan, beralih menemukan sang kakak mengacak isi lemari dengan alasan seseorang menyebalkan mengajak dirinya melakukan kencan secara dadakan. Ekspresi gugup namun antusias di wajah sang Kakak membuat Seonghwan tersenyum, masih mempertahankan senyuman hingga Taedong berada di depan rumahnya dan menambah alasan Seonghwan untuk tersenyum.

 _ **. END .**_

Aku ngga tahu aku nulis apaan, cuma kangen aja sama Unit Yellow dan kangen banget sama Taedong, tambahan aku kangen interaksi langsung antara 49Boys. Mungkin yang suka sama mereka sedikit banget dibandingkan yang suka sama couplean Taedong di P101S2 (aku juga suka couplean Taedong di P101 kok, utamanya Taedong-Chanyul dan Taedong-Taehyun), jadi makasih buat yang udah bersedia ngebaca fanfic ini. Minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan, jadi silahkan kasih review ya ^v^


End file.
